Guardian Angel
by ReaderWriterFan
Summary: Someone is watching over Sango. Who could it be?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Guardian Angel**

I would like to say thank you to all who read this and I most definitely do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Sango continued to walk down the dark street checking the light pink watch that adorned her wrist as she admonished herself for not leaving earlier, Kohaku and father will be frantic! She was so engrossed with searching her messenger bag for the cell phone her father had given her that she didn't see the shadows that slowly followed her every move.<p>

The three shadows that had been tracking her suddenly struck with the speed of a snake but the grace of a bulldog. Their lumbering stride alerted Sango of their presence as she slowly turned around to see the three thugs that were now surrounding the girl in the center. There was no one else on the streets.

Slowly Sango crouched into a defensive position as the first and most idiotic of them stumbled forward, his large hands reaching to grasp her shoulders, finding nothing but air. Sango had weaved forward and jabbed her fingers into a single nerve ending that caused the huge bear of a man to collapse.

The pair that was left suddenly converged on Sango enraged of the falling of their comrade. Yet they were both stupid as well and soon Sango had caused both to fall unconscious. This was when the black belt in karate had left down her guard and didn't notice the last shadow that just about to stab her with the rusty old knife that he had clasped in his hand.

With no warning the last man lunged forward the old knife still sharp and the tip had barely touched Sango's skin when he froze. In his back was a single sapphire arrow as the arrow spread covering the man's body in a thin sheath of sapphire.

Without turning around Sango stepped forward unknowing of the danger that had nearly taken her. She walked without a quaver in her step confidence in her stride. The figure that hovered above her unseen in the dark gave a small sigh of relief that she hadn't seen the newly created statue. With a snap of the man's slender fingers the statue disappeared. He stowed the sapphire bow into his quiver as the eyes which clear color matched his weapon focused on the figure that now disappeared from his view.

"Good she's safe." The mystery man whispered as pale blue wings spread forward from his back and he flew off.

By the time Sango got home it was nearing eleven o' clock as she fell to the throes of sleep. All night she had nightmares yet each time the nightmares had appeared the shadow of a man dressed in black robes appeared each time a staff held in his hands, protecting her in a way as he fought the dark demons of her past she slept soundly.

Soon morning had come and with the first few rays of dawn her nightmares had disappeared and hidden from the sunlight. Her protector began to fade away but before doing so turned and allowed Sango to catch a single glance of sparkling, clear blue eyes before he faded away completely.

Gradually Sango woke and rose from her bed thinking of the pure blue eyes that had watched over her that night. Throughout the rest of the day she could think of nothing other than those blue eyes. Even when she went to meet up Kagome, Kikyo, and Rin at the park she couldn't focus at all and the girls all noticed.

Kagome and Rin were immediately curious and persisted in their questioning the entire way toward the park. Kikyo was although Kagome's twin was quiet and normally calm excluding when someone threatened her or her friends for both she and Kagome were masters in archery.

Finally Sango's patience wore thin with the two girls and finally spoke of what was troubling her.

"Oh fine it was just a dream I had nothing more." Sango attempted a blatant expression…but apparently that failed since Kagome and Rin's smiles just grew as both of them had been acting matchmakers for Sango ever since high school started. The two girls gave each other a look and simultaneously said

"Is it a boy?"

"WHAT? Umm, no well in a way yes, but…" Sango wasn't allowed to finish for both Rin and Kagome began to squeal, scream, etc.

"What's he like?"

"Well he's technically not real. He's from my dream if you would allow me to finish!" Sango shot a LOOK at both Kagome and Rin as their screams died down and as they began to plot. Uh Oh bad idea when both Kagome and Rin plotted usually it ended up badly…really badly.

Well not always sometimes it came out alright for last time they were plotting for Sango to go out on a date Kagome had fallen for Inuyasha, Sango's set up date and Rin fell for Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's step-brother. So their plotting didn't always turn out to disasters, but the other ¾'s of the time it turned out horribly or at least bad.

Kagome turned around to face Sango and began to speak as Kikyo rolled her eyes at Kagome with one of her harebrained schemes AGAIN!

"Hey Sango describe this dream guy of yours."

"Well I didn't really see much of him. All I saw was that he was wearing black robes, and that he had clear sapphire blue eyes."

Kagome gave a thoughtful smile as she continued to walk backwards soon she had tripped over a protruding stone. Flinching she expected the hard concrete to connect with her back. Instead it was a warm arms that caught her and held on.

Heads all turned towards the man who had caught Kagome.

"Feh. Why do you always have to be such a klutz?" said the man in a gruff voice.

Immediately Kagome turned around and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Inuyasha and anyways it's not like I fall on purpose!" This began ANOTHER fight between the two. They always argued and made up five minutes after arguing it was an odd quirk between the couple.

Everyone edged around the short-tempered couple and continued down the small path as Sesshomaru silently joined the group and took his place next to Rin's side. Soon Kagome and Inuyasha caught up and soon all reached a circle of benches which surrounded the fountain.

Everyone began to chat about homework, teachers, and of course Rin and Kagome had to bring up the subject about the crushes Sango and Kikyo could possibly have. The two subjects of the conversation quietly enduring it as Kagome and Rin debated it between the two of them.

Suddenly a smooth voice cut into the conversation.

"Hey Kagome."

"Oh hey Miroku. What are you doing here?" Kagome replied in a chipper voice. Inuyasha gave a growl as he stepped in front of Kagome, his eyes giving a death glare. Jealousy permeating his entire body. It seemed to radiate everywhere and everyone slowly scooted away from him.

Amazingly Miroku stood his ground and faced his glare with a cheerful smile. Kagome immediately leaped up and stood between the two males. Kagome turned her eyes to Inuyasha and gave him the LOOK. Needless to say he immediately backed down. Now turning to Miroku Kagome introduced him to the rest of the group.

When Sango looked away from the fuming Inuyasha for a quick introduction, she was caught by his eyes. They were blue, a dark blue, a blue that perfectly matched the color of the eyes from her dream down to the flecks of purple that were deeply buried among the blue gems which surrounded it. Who was he and why did he match the man from her dreams perfectly?


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p><strong>The Meeting<strong>

Sango sat there transfixed by the deep blue eyes that had haunted her thoughts and dreams the entire day and night. A look of questioning entered those eyes that she had been staring at. Quickly she was pulled down to earth by Kagome snapping her fingers in front of her face.

"What? Oh! Umm hi I'm Sango."

"Yeah I'm Miroku nice to meet you." Miroku stretched his hand out to shake hers as Sango outstretched her hand as well and as soon as it touched Miroku's, Sango could feel something shoot through her veins. Suddenly she felt something touch her back and as it sank lower Sango raised her hand and slapped him across the face.

The sound echoed throughout the park as all of their friends turned to look at them.

"Umm Sango why'd you just slap Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"I must apologize. You see my right hand is cursed and when it get's near to a beautiful woman it cops a feel." All the girls just muttered "_pervert"_ in response to his weak excuse.

Soon the day was over as Kikyo and Sango kept carefully out of the pervert's hands. Rin and Kagome wouldn't have reason to worry they had Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both of which would possibly murder Miroku if he so much touched either of the girls. That or torture him by cutting off his limbs…all of them.

By nightfall everyone had reached their homes laughing and were getting ready for sleep to overtake them. Sango lay in her bed, soon dreams and sleep took her for their own for the rest of the night.

The nightmares had came like every night but oddly enough her protector came once more only this time there were two slits in his black robes. Slowly as the night progressed feathers began to appear from the slits and grew to small wings. These wings were a lighter shade of blue than the man's eyes and soon grew larger and larger until they could carry the man in flight.

Flapping his wings the man took to the air and hovered to parry and stab the foes that Sango's mind had conjured. When he reached an extreme height his brow furrowed and with that sight furrow the golden staff had turned to a bow and a quiver of arrows which were bound to his back.

The morning's rays had reached Sango's room once more and daylight was once again her domain. Eyes fluttering open to reveal sleep blurred eyes sought the room for the savior from her dream. Finally with a sharp jolt she fully woke and realized that the man from her dream would only be that. A dream. An almost wistful sigh escaped her lips. NO she was not about to wish a dream, a figment of her imagination would be real.

With an offhand glance at her alarm clock she shot up. It was already 7! She was going to late. Quickly Sango changed into her school uniform as she rushed out of the apartment a banana held in her right and her bag held in her left.

Only a minute left to spare Sango slid into her seat before the bell rang beginning the first hour of the school day. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she slipped the bag onto the empty seat beside her.

Kagome who sat in front of Sango with Inuyasha to her right leaned back to chat with Sango who usually was ten minutes early. Sango just muttered.

"I'll explain later."

Kagome's face fell but nodded nonetheless and turned towards the teacher attempting to pay attention.

The door slammed open as there stood Miroku panting a piece of white paper clutched tightly in his hand.

"Sorry couldn't find the classroom." a charming smile gracing his lips. With that smile half the girls swooned while Sango just rolled her eyes at the womanizing jerk.

"Right but Miroku you're still late and on your first day too. I guess I'll let you off the hook for now but next time you're late. Detention. You can take the seat next to Sango. Sango? Please raise your hand to show Miroku where you are." The teacher said. With a look of dread Sango unwillingly raised her hand. Miroku gave another bright smile and strode forward towards his new seat for the rest of the year. The seat next to Sango's.

Inwardly Sango cursed at her luck to be stuck next to the pervert. Smirking Miroku turned towards the front of the room a knowing smile replacing the smirk. Sango promised to herself that she would watch his wandering hand.

By lunchtime Sango was worn out with trying to keep Miroku from her for by some crazy way of manipulation he had managed to get in all of her classes and also in a nearby seat.

"The Devil's Advocate will be his name from here on out." As she went back to banging her head on the table while Inuyasha and Kagome went on watching. Overhearing this Miroku just thought with a small almost pained smile _hmm, how ironic. _

"Sango you really should stop doing that or you'll bruise your lovely forehead."

"OH NO! You're back stop stalking me you pervert!"

"Sango don't say that I'm only here for your well being." A glare, knife sharp was shot at him and with that glare he immediately cowered as anyone would under that assault.

Darkly she muttered and dragged herself throughout the rest of her classes. Finally it was the last class of the day, gym also her favorite class. Her countenance slowly brightened as they began the class. They were going to be running a mile today and she immediately took the lead with a strong and steady gait.

Sliding into the finish line Sango turned towards the gym teacher her stopwatch held in a hand.

"Nice job Sango 5:00 minutes right on the dot this time." Grinning Sango continued to jog around the track albeit at a slower rate and as she did that allowed her mind to sift through all her problems from Miroku to her dreams.

PHWEET! The sound of the teacher's whistle brought her back to the present as she realized that it was the end of the day and all were getting ready to go home with the large load of homework that all the teachers had dumped on them. Luckily Sango, one of the smarter students at school had already finished half of the load at school while the teachers were explaining pointless questions.

Miroku continued getting slapped by Sango as the days began to pass and with it came the nightmares but they were slowly beginning to fade the more the man with the blue eyes fought them. Almost as if the dreams were weakening and disappearing one by one, but that was impossible dreams were just that, dreams they can't weaken. Can they?

These thoughts troubled Sango throughout the week along with the fact that Miroku seemed to slow down as well. Dark circles and bags surrounded his eyes, his skin was pale, and he seemed to be fading just a bit at the edges. Yet he was cheerful as ever and always copping a feel but he continued on his countenance seemingly slower.

While Sango thought and pondered Miroku had been having his own troubles. Every night when he was supposedly at home sleeping like everyone else he had been changing into his true form and transporting himself into Sango's dreams. This form was the form of a true guardian angel.


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle

I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p><strong>The Fight and the Truce<strong>

Underneath the black robes that Miroku normally wore when going into battle he strapped on a breastplate made from the pure silver which had been purified by himself and would instantly kill any impure being that so much touches it.

Grimly he slowly approached the small simple white arched doorway that was hidden by the dark blue cloth draped across it. This simple door led him into Sango's unconscious mind which had been sabotaged night after night by the evil, twisted nightmares sent there by Naraku.

Naraku was by every means, possibly the most twisted, fiendish, and evil man who resided down in hell. He was now the devil's right hand man after he had began as a killer and torturer of children when he was still alive. He also killed hundreds of people after becoming a suicide bomber in Washington D.C.

He was now going through troubled victims to drive them insane after showing them their worst fears along with fears that any person's primal instincts would shy away in their dreams. He even made havoc and tragedy after he had died. After consistently butting heads against him Miroku finally left the heavens and sank down to earth in an attempt and save the victims. Sango was one of these.

In his pale hands materialized a golden staff which Miroku used for close quartered combat. He would have to stay near the ground for the time being until his wings could grow out a bit faster. Tying his black hair back in a small ponytail he got ready for the onslaught of demons which would come hurtling from nowhere.

The first demon, one of many came charging at him, it's teeth gleaming and it's tentacles which contained a deadly poison, foaming. Miroku bit back a groan as he stared at the monster's ugly mug which he had already killed several nights in a row. Why couldn't these stupid things stay dead?

Efficiently Miroku one by one took out the beasts each one looking more horrendous than the last. With his strength waning, slowly the collection of scars and scratches accumulated. Finally he felt the familiar tugging as the first few, light blue feathers begin to grow out of his back. A smile grew on his lips, these demons were dead.

Slowly once the wings had fully grown he gained altitude as he flapped his wings pushing him higher and higher. Staring at the staff the edges shimmered as Miroku changed it to the blue bow and arrows that he used when he was flying. These arrows would be able to purify the demons same as the silver plate which protected him.

Pulling the string back he let the arrow go and gave a smile of satisfaction as it hit the closest monster dead center. The purifying arrow would just need to touch the impurity and allowing it to implode into a small ball of light that eventually floated away. Soon several of these orbs were aimlessly floating around as the hoard of demons slowed to a trickle and soon all of those fiends had disappeared.

A weary smile spread across Miroku's face as he closed his eyes and vanished with a burst of white light. Wearily he slipped off the armor and crashing to his bed he immediately fell asleep. But not before muttering, " Well least I'll get more sleep today."

BRRRRINNNNGGG! The sound of a shrill alarm clock broke the early morning silence as a hand slammed down it effectively stopping the noise. Grumbling ensued as Miroku crawled out of his bed his eyes dark and looking extremely tired.

"Now I understand why teenagers hate getting up in the morning so often." Miroku grumbled.

Yawning loudly Miroku stretched and changed into some normal street clothes to get ready for the long school day before him. Well least it was a Friday. Walking at a steady rate Miroku finally reached the school his mouth stretched open in a large yawn once more. Taking his seat next to Sango's he blearily eyed the board a look of contempt in his eyes.

Suddenly the smell of freshly brewed coffee wafted into his nose. Eyes snapped to attention and stared at the second Styrofoam cup in Sango's hand as she sipped at the other one.

"Well? Here, take it. You've been looking like death warmed over." Sango said in between sips. Reverently Miroku took the steaming cup and took a sip. His eyes closed as the rush of caffeine entered his blood stream.

"Ah, that hit the spot."

" You better finish it quickly before the teacher gets in here he'll snatch that away faster than you can finish another gulp." Quickly Miroku gulped down the last of the now warm coffee. At that exact moment the teacher walked in as Miroku hid the white cup in his bag.

"Dang, that was way too close. By the way thanks." Miroku whispered. With a small smile Sango whispered back, "No problem you looked like you needed it."

This was probably the first time that both of them had spoken without Miroku feeling up Sango and Sango slapping him. That coffee started their friendship if not friendship than at least a companionship. That coffee called the silent truce between the two. Now Miroku would attempt to prevent his "curse" and Sango would try to restrain herself from turning Miroku into a bigger idiot.

After the day had come to pass Miroku once again put on his armor, his robes, had rematerialized his staff, and tied his hair back when he realized that the pale blue wings that usually sprouted out when he was in the middle of battle had already fully grown. Concentrating hard the gold faded to blue and the staff turned to a bow with arrows strapped to his back. Gradually a smile spread as he said, "This is going to be over soon."

Within an hour Miroku flashed back into his room and glanced at the clock which he had nearly broke this morning to give a smile and mutter, "With time left to spare." Once more Miroku collapsed on his bed in his robes and for the first time in the two weeks he had been on earth got a good night's sleep.

Even with Miroku getting better nights of sleep Sango continued to bring two cups of coffee in with her to school, starting a new tradition between the two. These were better, calmer times. The worst had yet to come. They weren't aware of this yet but they will need to be wary. They may enjoy the little peace they had for new foes had yet to present themselves but they will…they will.


	4. Chapter 4: Plans and Preparations

I don't own Inuyasha and please review I'm sorry I haven't been updating.

**Plans and Preparations**

It had been a month since Miroku had first arrived at Shikon High and he had nearly regained all of his powers. Except two…his ability to purify anything and his ability to see through illusions. So now he was stuck with the heavy silver armor and his weapons for protection and the hope that no illusions would be cast.

Down in the underworld however Naraku's eyes were slits as he watched the dutiful angel battle his terrifying demons. He wouldn't die and none of his demons came close to girl's mind anymore.

"_Well" _he thought, _" If terrifying her mind isn't enough…let's terrify the body." _Soon Naraku had a plan laid out and his pale, thin-lipped smile grew on his face. He saw life as a chess board and apparently Miroku and Sango have become pawns in his game.

Miroku's eyes no longer had bags or deep gray shadows hanging under them, his face was attentive during class, and he began to once more act as his crazy, unpredictable self once more. Basically indicating that he was annoying Sango…again. Life was back to normal when you could hear Sango's voice throughout the school and the sudden, loud SLAP!

Ruefully rubbing his cheek Miroku continued to follow Sango as if he were a love stricken puppy.

"Aw, come on Sango." Miroku whined as Sango spun around and gave him a glare as piercing as Miroku's sapphire arrows.

"No I will not consider it, I am not going to prom with you!"

"Sango you have forced my hand," Miroku paused dramatically for effect "I will put that picture I stole a few weeks ago, you know the one in your desk drawers." Sango's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You wouldn't."

" I would and will unless…you go to the dance with me."

"UGH! Why didn't I ask for that picture back in the first place? I must have been crazy at the time! Fine, I'll go with you." An immediate smile lit up Miroku's face, it was set and he rushed off to make preparations. Naraku smiled, his plan was in motion.

Once again time seemed to fly by, weeks turned to days, and before Sango knew it, the next day was to be prom.

It was a Sunday so Sango was already awake practicing her karate, judo, and kendo. All of a sudden Kagome burst in, giddy as a child on Christmas. Calmly Sango stood there waiting until Kagome calmed from her seemingly early sugar rush.

"SANGO!" Apparently not, "YOU NEEEEED TO COME WITH ME TO SHOP FOR PROM DRESSES!" Blinking Sango warily looked at the hyperactive girl.

"Wait…when is the dance again?" Kagome's eyes widened, "IT'S TOMORROW!" Sango gave a bewildered blink and just spoke a single syllable,

"Oh," and with that, Kagome dragged Sango out the door and into the nearest mall.

By the time they had reached the mall, Kagome had picked up Rin, and had considerably calmed down but…she was still on sugar and had the strength of a pit bull to prove it. By the time Kagome had somewhat come off her high and lost her strength did she begin to explain.

"Well I dragged you here to buy dresses for the dance I would have done it sooner, but SOMEONE, had karate lessons." A glare was shot quickly at Sango who just stood there watching Kagome ensuring she didn't give herself a concussion.

"So ANYWAYS we are today to get new dresses, shoes, accessories, EVERYTHING! Okay?" Rin gave an eager nod with Sango looking slightly disinterested…okay maybe a bit more than that.

They spent around three hours on picking their dresses, another hour on shoes, and one and a half hours on accessories. Sango would've been done WAY earlier but…Kagome and Rin wouldn't allow her to leave. By the end of the day Kagome, Rin, and Sango had all chosen their dresses, accessories, shoes, etc.

Kagome had gone with a scarlet dress with spaghetti straps that crossed her neck, the dress just barely grazed her ankles so that you could see the peep toe heels she had decided on. For the accessories there was a gold necklace with rubies that adorned her neck and matching earrings hung from her ears. An ornate bracelet adorned her wrists and her hair was bound in a messy bun that was held up by gold chopsticks.

Rin however opted with a strapless golden yellow design that pooled ever so slightly on the ground with elegant high heels that intricately strapped on. The necklace that balanced at her throat had a white gold chain and diamonds hanging off it, along with a matching bracelet. After trying several different designs Rin had chosen to leave half of her hair flowing down her back, the rest pinned up on her head.

Though Sango looked the best she had looked since well…ever. Rippling down her body was an elegant sapphire blue dress that hung off one shoulder. Flats were her choice of shoes as she would trip in heels. Hair hanging loose so it could frame her face had silver pins with blue sapphire flowers scattered through her hair. Silver and blue glittered at her throat as a delicate necklace that looked as if it could break with the slightest touch like a spider web while royal blue ribbons wrapped around her wrists.

Kagome and Rin faced each other and grinned,

"We've out done ourselves this time." Standing in front of a mirror, Sango turned in circles watching as the dress twirl out. Amazement stared right at her as she gazed at her reflection than incredulity replaced that amazement as she looked at her shoes.

"Am I going to be able to walk or run in these?" Giving each other a look Rin and Kagome rolled their eyes at the sheer straight forwardness of the question.

Biting her lip Kagome gave a critical look at Sango's attire,

"Walk, definitely. Run, eh I don't know, but I doubt it." Carefully Sango spun once more in the dress and finally agreed to buying it.

Before they knew it was the next, all classes were over, and it was soon time for prom. The three girls met up at Kagome's house to get ready. Within two hours everything was done, all that was left was for boys to pick them up.

Sounding loudly, the doorbell rang throughout the house. At the door stood three boys, all dressed neatly in black tuxedos and each carrying a bouquet of flowers. Inuyasha had a dozen red roses, Sesshomaru carried a bouquet of pale daisies, and finally Miroku walked in last cradling white lilies.

The boys had changed into perfect gentlemen as they presented the flowers to the girls with a flourish. Leading them out Inuyasha suddenly seemed to burst as his coarse language and rough self reappeared.

"Miroku! I feel stupid in this monkey suit and I don't get why we have to be so polite!" Two arched eyebrows looked back at Inuyasha as Sesshomaru and Miroku gave him a glare.

"BOYS! It's fine, I thought Inuyasha was acting too abnormal anyways." Kagome replied before pecking Inuyasha on the cheek while his cheeks turned a flaming red.

Bowing, Miroku swung the limo door open for Sango, with her delicate yet simple dress that made her an angel in his eyes. Miroku could just envision a pair of snow white angel wings on her back to go with her innocent personality. He smiled, Sango was an angel his own personal angel.


	5. Chapter 5: Diamond Tears

I don't own Inuyasha. I ask you to review, I need feedback to fix stuff like bad grammar. Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Diamond Tears<strong>

Cruising in smoothly, the limo glided to a stop at Shikon High as the guys escorted the three girls into the school, flowers left in the limo. Music played from the speakers in the dark room, beams of colored light flashed, and people stood scattered across room, talking, dancing, and the rule against PDA being completely ignored.

It was around six when the teens arrived at the school and even as Kagome and Rin were on the dance floor, Sango absolutely refused to set foot on the floor even with Miroku's cajoling and wheedling. A devilish glint sparkled in Miroku's eyes as Sango refused for the 30th time. Before she knew it, the safe, comforting, solidness of the chair she was sitting in disappeared. Instead she found herself in Miroku's arms as he carried her towards the dance floor.

Struggling, Sango made a gallant fight but it was useless. Now normally, Sango would've been able to break free of an average male teens grasp but…Miroku might have been using a tiny bit of his angelic strength. A sigh of defeat found its way to Sango's lips, _"Might as well endure it." _Finally setting Sango down, Miroku extended his hand, and Sango with a look of murderous intent, accepted it.

Music softly and slowly sounding, the couple swirled out onto the floor Miroku with a few decades of dance practice in the heavens and Sango with no experience whatsoever. Simple beat, gentle hands, and his soft sapphire eyes that appeared in her dreams all helped her to allow her nonexistent dancing skills blossom. Their grace was unparalleled. The dance floor cleared for them and they continued to dance.

Trance like, they danced through the entire song though when the song faded to nothing, their movements stilled and the special connection they had, faded along with it. Breaking apart, Sango's cheeks flushed with a delicate pink.

"I need some fresh air." Sango mumbled as she pushed past Miroku, who's ecstatic grin slowly dissipated with the expression on her face.

Finding her sitting outside, Miroku managed to catch a glimpse of the wistful look in her eyes before the cold, emotionless mask went up to hide that form of weakness.

"Please don't."

Miroku's heart nearly broke from her voice, which was so filled with pain and wistfulness.

His hands went up to cup her face and to gently turn her head towards his to see her mask crack and break. The small tear drops fell like sparkling diamonds when they caught the moonlight, as they disappeared with the swipe of Miroku's thumbs.

"Sango? Sango, why are you crying?" His thumbs moved quickly to keep up with the stream of tears.

"_I can't get too close to anyone again…or they'll break my heart, this time until I can't fix it." _

With these thoughts, Sango rushed off, her eyes blinded with the tears that she had shed. Making a move to follow her, Miroku leapt up to follow her though by then she was out of sight.

His head hung down, eyes closed and the diamond tears began to fall once more on this moonlit night, though these were real diamonds, the tears of an angel. Suddenly his head snapped up and at the moon, realizing how late it was. This was when the drunks, the gangsters, and all the people who lived in the night, the dark came out. Running forward with as much speed as he could muster, Miroku charged forward. He had to find Sango.

Finally stopping her quick gait, Sango sank down to rest her head in her hands, trying to force the tears to halt their forward march. Though before her vision cleared from her blur of emotions, a tall man stopped to stand in front of her.

"Hey darling what are you doing here -hic- all alone crying? Did your boyfriend dump you?"

Slurred a taunting, baritone voice.

Looking up Sango cleared her eyes and saw a group of men standing in front of her bottles of beer clutched in their, grubby, thick fingers. Standing, she warily watched the men as they stumbled to form a sloppy half circle.

Continually taking swigs from the bottles, a foolish man stepped forward, with not a care while under the influence of the bottle. Efficiently Sango stepped forward with a jab at a single point at his neck causing him to sink to the ground, unconscious. Even drunk, the men knew when to back off but the pigheaded leader glared at the wary men in the circle. All of them immediately stepped forward.

Punching, jabbing, dodging, and once more, though no matter how many times she repeated this the flood of men continued to flow.

"_Were they endless?" _Despaired Sango as her strength and resolve began to wane, when suddenly one of the slightly more coherent men managed to get a lucky strike, sending her down to her knees, clutching her bruised stomach. Flooding her, the group of now crowing men began to close in, the empty bottles thrown at her to shatter and embed shards of glittering glass in her pale skin allowing beads of blood to well out.

A thunderous roar echoed in all of their ears, everyone turned to see Miroku who had a face of pure, flaming fury, hot enough to melt iron. Eyes darkening from the sapphire blue to nearly jet black, his body tensing, and his head tilted to hide those dark, dark eyes.

"Step away from her."

A low, dark voice comes from that shadowed face as he clenched his fists. Chuckles came from the group with smirks on their faces as they continued to throw bottles and kick Sango's battered body.

" I SAID GET AWAY FROM HER!"

His voice boomed in the otherwise quiet alley. With that yell three of them stepped forward, self confident smirks on their unshaven faces.

Only the swish of cloth betrayed his movement, Miroku was as silent as a shadow and seemed to materialize in front of them as he found the one pressure point that would create excruciating pain, leaving them writhing. Their confidence shattered, the entire throng of men stepped forward to meet the fists and kicks of the single teen.

" _Even I can't keep up with this many people! Should I bring out my staff?" _

Miroku's thoughts raced as quickly as his fists.

"_Might as well I mean they aren't going to be conscious for this so…might as well." _

Reasoned Miroku.

The golden staff instantly appeared in his hands whacking into two of the larger thugs that had sustained several of his hardest blows. Now with one of his more favored and familiar weapons clutched in his strong, capable hands the sea of men parted and disappeared nearly immediately.

Though Miroku and Sango have not realized this as of yet, in reality those men were extremely powerful demons under a deep illusion of Naraku's own making. Under their human guise, they were supposed to search the entire city if necessary. So if Miroku hadn't used his staff Miroku would have died and failed Sango.

Rushing with a speed unnatural for humans, Miroku was at Sango's side within an instant, his staff still clasped tightly in his hands as he frantically looked at Sango's battered and bloodied face. Brushing aside a lock of her hair he lifted her head while her eyes fluttered open to reveal her chocolate brown eyes. Bruises were everywhere, shards of glass were still embedded in her skin, and it seemed as if those thugs had broken one of her legs.

Trembling with rage, Miroku fought to control his quickly overheating temper and started with surprise as Sango's lips barely moved to form the words,

"Thank…you" Laying a finger over Sango's lips Miroku made a split decision that he would heal her with his abilities as an angel. He asks himself,

"_Will it work?" _as the glittering diamonds fell from his cheeks once more.


	6. Chapter 6: Broken

I don't own Inuyasha.

Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been busy these days, once again I apologize!

Please review.

* * *

><p><strong>Broken<strong>

Breathing in, Miroku tried to calm and clear his mind for the peace he needed for healing. Looking down, his face contorted to agony as he looked at Sango's worn face. Taking another breath, his hands hovered over her body as his eyes closed as the energy he had searched her body for injuries. To an outsider it would look like nothing but a glow of light, like that of a firefly or a candle¾as it lit everything in sight.

Slowly searching, Miroku found the scratches from the glass of the bottles, bruises which came from the fists of men, a broken leg, and three broken ribs. His face was twisted in a grimace as he began to absorb the injuries.

As the scratches closed, leaving no scar and the bruises faded away all that was left was the broken leg. Miroku's face was as pale as snow and he seemed to be trembling but his face took on a stubborn look as the bones began to knit together. With a subtle click Sango's body was unblemished but Miroku's contained every injury that had been inflicted on Sango.

The darkness swallowed him into its hungry, empty depths as he collapsed, excruciating waves of pain washing over him. A weak smile remained on his face as he whispered,

"She's alright." Before slammed into the hard, unforgiving ground.

So the two teens lay there, both unconscious. By the time Sango's eyes blinked open, they were hazy from the sudden plunge into the light.

"W-W-W-where am I?"

As Sango's eyes stared, confusion becoming horror as soon as she caught a glimpse of the inert body laying there, so cold, so unlike the warm, bouncing person that was Miroku.

Once the form of the young man was recognized, the floodgates that held those memories back, opened with a roar.

"Oh my gosh," Covering her mouth Sango allowed more tears to drip through her carefully created wall.

Blood ran in rivulets from the cuts that were scattered across his body, while bruises which bloomed across his torso turned a sickly blue color as if to mock his eyes, which had faded to a dull blue from the fatigue which crept over him and the pain which lanced him over and over. All of those injuries paled in comparison to his leg bent at an impossible angle. He looked broken.

The protective barrier which Sango had carefully built of loneliness, hurt, and sorrow was broken from the tiny crack which even she didn't know of. Her wall had come down because of the smiling guardian angel which lay before her now.

Pent up tears, contained over the time of years coursed down her cheeks. Shaking her head she reprimanded her self. This was not the time to be crying! Reaching for her phone she cursed out. It was still in her purse at Shikon High!

Biting down on her lip, a surge of pure adrenaline shot through her. He was not going to die. If he did her fragile heart would never heal. She would be shattered. A weak, trembling voice pierced her thoughts,

"So I'll die without marrying and having a beautiful girl bear my children." Miroku coughed out. Starting with surprise, Sango composed her face into a glare as she lectured him,

"You're about to die and you make jokes?" Sango said incredulously as the man coughed up flecks of blood which marked his pale skin.

"I'm sorry." Whispered Miroku, and with those two words he fell limp.

"Miroku? MIROKU? WAKE UP!," Sango screamed and then whispered, "don't leave me here."

Suddenly, wings materialized to surround Miroku in a cocoon of light sky blue feathers. Those feathers glowed a warm golden light which shone on Sango's face. Her brown eyes widened in disbelief as she stared at the dissipating wings.

There was nothing; nothing except a single sky blue feather in place of the angel that had been the first to get to her heart. Trembling fingers reached to grasp the single blue feather as it glowed softly. Tears pooled at the corners of her eyes as she clutched the feather to her chest silent sobs forced their way out of her.

When she returned home Sango had bloodshot eyes, pale skin, and her dress hung in tatters as it seemed like a shadow followed her. The color of that shadow didn't seem like the pitch black shadow of mourning, nor the red haze of fury…but the blue shadow of sorrow and regret.

Collapsing on her bed she clutched the feather even closer as brown eyes cried out silently with pain as more tears leaked from her eyes and she cried herself to a troubled sleep.

The nightmares were back. Monsters from her past were back and they left her in a cold sweat, with salty tears pouring down her face. Where was her angel? The one that had protected her?

_Her dreams always began with the smile that was stretching across her father's face…before it faltered and fell as his body collapses from the bullet buried in his back. Staring in horror Sango looked to see her little brother holding a smoking gun pointed directly at __her__. _

"_Kohaku! What are you doing?" Screamed Sango as the bullet speeded forward to end her life. All she remembered after the sound of the gunshot was the sound of smirking, oily voice praising her brother. _

_The gentle steady beep was drawing her out of the darkness. _

"_No! I don't want to leave it's quiet and comfortable here! No suffering, no betrayal!" Sango mentally screamed. After fighting the effects she gave up, there was no point and so she allowed her eyes to edge open to face the bright whiteness of a hospital._

_This was what haunted her, seeing her father get killed by her own younger brother and leaving her on her own with no one to guide or protect her. Death had become a part of her life, from the death of her father to the dieing of the little brother she knew. _

With the next morning came no more tears, there were none left, all that was left was the empty husk of the broken girl. Days seemed to be a blur as Kagome and Rin attempted to console her. Nothing would work. To the average outsider who knew nothing of Sango they would see nothing wrong. Her grades were high, she had several friends, and she usually smiled. Only her friends could see how different she was and how fake the smiles were.

The feather remained pristine as the day she had been given it. The color unfading and the glow it gave off was still as warm as HIM. It was all that was left of him. All of her friends forgot all about him, his name disappeared, and any photos showed nothing but blank space. This was the only proof that he existed.

Miroku was trying with all of his celestial powers to push past the laws and fly back down to earth once more but a single barrier barred his path. "NARAKU!" He screamed out. He was stuck in the celestial world while Sango lay on earth fighting the demons of the mind.

Two worlds separated by a thin barrier, two people who need the protection and support of the other. The pair was broken, the individuals were broken. Healing would be impossible without the other.


	7. Chapter 7: Healing Softly

I don't own Inuyasha. Please review.

**Healing Softly**

"_He's been gone a month." _These words repeated over and over in her Sango's head as she sat there. The feather laying in her cupped hands while she stared at it hoping it would bring him back. A sigh managed to escape her wall as she stared at the pristine feather. "Why haven't you come back?" She whispered.

Grasping the small, delicate feather in her hands, Sango fell into fitful sleep full of nightmares, demons, and monsters.

_Her father staggered toward her, his smile remaining frozen on his face as he slowly lurched towards her. Trying to get away from the unnatural smile stretching across her father's lips she found her legs frozen to the ground. _

_Staring disbelievingly at her feet, she continued to try fruitlessly to move. Looking up she saw the large smile stretch open to show rows of razor sharp teeth, as the man she knew as her father changed to grow claws, fangs, and his skin turned to the bright color of blood, as if he had bathed in it and it had stained his skin. _

_Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in a silent scream as she turned pale with horror. Grimacing, she shut her eyes waiting for the clash of fangs and teeth to rip into her. To her immense surprise no pain assaulted her. Wasn't death supposed to be more painful? _

_Cracking open her eyes, they widened with surprise as the monster's jaws were an inch away from her face, only held there by the large boomerang grasped tightly in her hands. Glancing down she found that her pajamas had been exchanged for a form of black armor, giving her some sort of protection. _

_It strained to push the boomerang away from her as she tried to hold it steady against the monster. Grimacing Sango reached down to pull a katana out of its sheath that hung off her waist. Quickly she thrust upwards to pierce the beast. As is it disintegrated into a cloud of ash gray dust, another stepped forward to take the other's place._

_So it continued. Demon after demon rushed forward to have their turn with the slowly weakening girl. Scratches and trickles of blood began to gradually appear on her body. Tears began to pool at the corners of her eyes as the scratches stung with the sweat that trickled in._

Warm tears dripped down her cheeks as she woke up from her dream. Was it a dream? A small, sad smile graced her lips. Yes it must have been a dream; like the dream Miroku had been. Insubstantial and just as difficult to catch.

That thought was quickly severed though. For the moment she made to stand up, her body screamed in protest. Giving a quick glance down she saw her light pink pajamas were stained with the dark red of blood.

Falling back down, her trembling hand reaching to touch the patches of red. Her hand came away sticky with the red substance. Stumbling toward the bathroom to find there were lacerations exactly where several claws, fangs, and horns had lashed through in her dream.

Her body began shake with fear of the implications. Had the dream been real? She stripped herself of the bloody clothing and let her fingers graze one of the cuts, only to bring her hand back, even stickier with the substance.

Slowly she began to clean the wounds and wiping the red from her skin, wincing as the sting of alcohol set into her cuts. By the time she had finished there were bandages covering her body.

Kagome looked at her, horror setting in as she took in the bandages, bruises, and the dark circles beginning to form under her eyes.

"SANGO! What happened?" Kagome shrieked.

"Oh! Umm…I tripped and fell down the stairs." Sango quickly improvised. That was met with only a raised eyebrow as Kagome made to continue though at that moment the teacher had entered. Shooting a glare at Sango, Kagome turned back to the front. Sango did everything to avoid her for the rest of the day.

A breath was let go as she began to walk home, relieved that she had been able to survive the day. Finally arriving at her apartment she quietly went through her usual schedule. Sango attempted to stay awake but fatigue won and she fell back into her dream.

_The monsters were back. Sango was dressed in the same armor with her weapons in hand. Bracing herself she mentally prepared herself for the army. _

_She could see a cloud of dust in the distance as the army approached. With a look of despair she found that the majority of her enemies were familiar. __Too __familiar. They had all become faces of her brother, father, everyone who had betrayed her and…"Miroku" she whispered under her breath. _

_Before she could get another word in they all charged at her, as the passage from before had widened immensely. _

_She was swept away by the sea of monsters which now surrounded her. She could feel snapping teeth tearing into her flesh, claws shredding her skin, and hooves kicking into her leaving dark blue and purple marks to act as background for the bright blood. _

_Slowly she saw that the last of the monstrosities had left, she tried to get up, her wounds screaming in protest. Looking down she saw the hilt of a large, crude sword imbedded in her stomach, pinning her down. _

_A faint smile graced her lips as she passed on. _

This was how Kagome found her lying in her apartment; a small, sad smile on her lips, her body lying in a pool of blood, and her fingers stubbornly clutching a small feather. Police spent a week working on that case before ruling it off as suicide.

Unexpectedly Sango's eyes reopened. Though instead of buried in dirt six feet in the ground she saw the exact opposite.

Endless blue skies stretched above her, while white clouds lazily drifted below her. No pain remained, no blood stained her clothes, she was dressed in a pure snow-white shift shimmered in the sunlight, and to her surprise a pair of white wings extended behind her.

As her eyes wandered around the large, empty expanse she suddenly caught sight of a single figure approaching. With a slight whisper of wind the figure landed in front of her.

"Do you know what happened?" He said, his face hidden in the shadows of the cowl. Sango nodded, not allowing herself to speak.

Finally the hooded man looked up to view the newest angel that would join them, he froze.

"Sango" He whispered, barely heard over the whistling wind. The newly turned angel turned to see the blue eyes which matched the feather she held onto in her death.

"M-M-Miroku?" She whispered, just as soft. Their fingers shook as they rose to touch the other, as if this was only an illusion.

Once they touched, tears sprang to their eyes. This was real. Miroku wept tears of both joy and sorrow, Sango had died…yet he couldn't help be happy to see her. Sango's tears were sheer joy. They were together.

Naraku's teeth ground as he watched the reunited pair. His pale, spindly hand reached up to curse them with thousands of demons. Though before his cold, dark eyes he saw his hand crumbling away to dust along with the rest of his body. Screaming out, Naraku disappeared.

The Devil, himself stepped out of the shadows and gave a grim smile, " Naraku you have become dispensable." I wish I could say why he killed Naraku but I don't know the reasoning of the devil.

Needless to say both Sango and Miroku have already began the healing of their souls and hearts.

Thank you for staying with me for this long!


End file.
